Minha Menina
by Ywoolly
Summary: NC-18. Continuação de "Desculpe". O que aconteceu depois daquele encontro durante a noite? Só eles podem responder. Sirius/Hermione.


**N/A:** Esta fic é continuação de "Desculpe".

**Disclaimer: **O de sempre ... nenhum personagem me pertence e são de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo lucros a não ser reviews okaay ?

**_Minha Menina_**

Estava calor nesse dia. Grimmauld Place estava um tanto vazio. Poucos membros da Ordem estavam por lá. O almoço havia sido servido há pouco. Ela agora estava sentada a um canto, somente observando-o.

Hermione estava sentada quase no extremo da mesa, distante de Sirius. Uma semana se passou desde aquele encontro, ou o que quer que aquilo possa ser chamado, entre eles. O pior é que agora ela não tinha mais sossego. Quando esta sozinha era pega por pensamentos que voavam ate ele. Quando ele estava por perto, ele a torturava lançando olhares a ela.

Ela estava tentando ao máximo resistir, mesmo que às vezes demonstrasse desejo ao olha-lo. Estava indo bem, na medida do possível.

-Pessoal eu já vou puxar minha carruagem. – Tonks disse se levantando. – Obrigada pelo almoço Molly. Até gente!

Quinze minutos depois de Tonks ir, todos os outros também se foram: Snape, Gui, Kingsley, uma mulher que Hermione não conhecia e outros membros da Ordem. Por fim só restara os Weasley's, Remus, Harry, ela e Sirius. Todos se levantaram e foram para alguma parte da casa, menos ela. Ainda estava pensando em um certo moreno. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que se quer percebeu que um moreno continuava sentado a mesa, observando-a com um olhar um tanto desejoso.

-Pensando em que Hermione? – ele falou depois de um tempo.

Hermione se assustou. Não percebera que ele estava ali. Estava tão entretida em olhar para o nada que se esqueceu que o almoço já havia acabado há um tempo.

-Em nada. Nada de importante.

-Sei. E se eu perguntar em quem você estava pensando?

-Em ninguém.

-Pois não me pareceu isso.

Sirius se levantou e passou por ela. Deixou um bilhete a sua frente e saiu da cozinha.

Hermione esperou que ele saísse e pegou o bilhete. Uma letra fina e caprichada, com traços masculinos.

_Hoje à noite. No meu quarto. Se não for, irei a seu quarto._

_S.B._

Hermione não sabia o que ia fazer. Se fosse tinha medo de onde poderia acabar essa historia. Se não fosse era certeza de quando, como e onde iria acabar. Ela iria. Mas era para acabar com isso. Aquilo nunca devia ter acontecido. E já que aconteceu, agora havia chegado a hora de por um fim. Simplesmente tinha que acabar. Por mais que metade de si dissesse exatamente o oposto.

O dia passou monótono. Haviam enfim conseguido limpar todos os quartos. Hermione estava exausta. Tomou um merecido banho e se sentiu incrivelmente leve. Talvez fosse a poeira ou os olhares que havia recebido toda vez que se cruzavam nos corredores haviam sumido por alguns instantes.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Ao final de uma longa conversa entre os presentes, Molly mandou que os mais jovens fossem se deitar, ao que obedeceram. Logo os mais velhos também se retiraram.

Sirius foi para seu quarto e tomou um banho. Deitou-se e pegou um livro para ler. Ele esperaria uma hora no máximo. Se ela não aparecesse ele ia busca-la.

Hermione se deitou e fingiu dormir. Logo percebeu que Ginny dormia um sono solto. Devagar ela se levantou. Vestia uma camisola de seda . Pôs seu robe e saiu do quarto. Subiu as escadas até o quarto de Sirius. Bateu levemente na porta.

Sirius imediatamente se levantou e foi atender a porta.

Hermione entrou rapidamente no quarto dele. Sirius fechou a porta e sem que ela percebesse passou a chave, guardando esta na gaveta.

-O que quer?

-Isso. – ele se aproximou dela tão rápido que ela podia jurar que ele havia aparatado.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-lhe. Era um beijo necessitado. Cheio de desejo e vontade. Mas também repleto de saudade. Saudade? Ele, Sirius Black sentido saudade do beijo de uma mulher?

Hermione bem que tentou se separar dele, mas foi inútil. Nem a ela mesma estava conseguindo se convencer que não queria aquilo. Quando sentiu os beijos dele descer por seu pescoço ela sabia que precisava interrompe-lo, do contrario sabia onde iria parar.

-Sirius, por favor, pára... – ela pediu com a voz fraca.

Ele atendeu ao pedido dela, mesmo contra vontade. Ajeitaram-se.

-Agora diga o que quer.

-Quero você. Quero seus beijos. Você esta me enlouquecendo Mione!

-Eu... Sirius... Compreenda.

-Compreender o que? Que aquilo foi brincadeira?

-Não. Mas que não pode se repetir.

-Hermione, eu nunca pedi a nenhuma mulher que ela voltasse, elas sempre voltavam por que queriam. Mas a você eu pedi. Necessito de sua presença. Necessito sentir seu corpo quente colado ao meu.

-Pare, por favor.

-Posso ver que não é isso que quer. Só de já ter vindo aqui já demonstra isso.

-Vim porque sei que se não viesse você faria o que estava no bilhete. E seria pior para ambos.

-Você não me engana Hermione. – ele se sentou na cama.

-Como?

-Porque não deixa as coisas correrem naturalmente? O que tiver que ser será. Você não pode mudar.

-E o que tem que ser?

-Nós dois.

Hermione riu.

-Sirius onde você vê futuro para nós? Não há futuro para nós, entenda isso.

-Se não tem futuro então vamos aproveitar o presente. Hermione – ele se levantou -, eu preciso de você. – ele se aproximava dela cada vez mais. – Entenda isso por Merlin!

-Sirius...

Ele a calou pondo dois dedos sobre os lábios dela.

-Você tem medo de que minha menina?

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o jeito que ele a chamara.

-De varias coisas. Você não entenderia...

-Então se eu que sou mais experiente que você não os entenderia, esqueça deles.

-Por que você sempre me deixa assim?

-Assim como? – ele sussurrou, fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da garota.

-Com frio e calor. Com medo e coragem. Com certezas e duvidas.

-Queria poder saber o porquê e lhe dizer, mas não sei. Só sei que sinto a mesma coisa.

Sirius olhou para ela profundamente. Então a beijou. E pela primeira vez não foi um beijo "selvagem". Foi um beijo doce. Com carinho. Suas línguas moviam-se em um ritmo lento. As mãos faziam carinhos singelos.

Relutante, Sirius se separou de Hermione.

-Fique aqui esta noite.

Hermione sabia onde terminaria caso ficasse. Mas a vontade de ficar era maior que a de ir.

Finalmente balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Prometo que não se arrependerá minha menina.

-Gosto que me chame assim.

-Verdade? Por que? – ele disse bem próximo a ela.

-Porque me faz sentir diferente das outras mulheres que já teve. Me faz sentir como se eu fosse especial.

-E é. Só não sei porque.

-Nem eu sei porquê sinto isso. Simplesmente sinto.

Sirius a abraçou. Afagava os cabelos castanhos a sua frente e sentia o cheiro de pitanga que aquela garota exalava.

Em um movimento rápido a pegou no colo. Ela sorriu com o gesto. Sirius a levou até a cama e a pôs deitada lá, de modo que ele ficara por cima. Um braço de cada lado dela. Ele afastou uma mecha do rosto dela.

-Deus! Como é linda! – ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Mione sorriu em resposta.

Sirius se aproximou e lhe beijou os lábios. Um beijo apaixonado se iniciou. Hermione perdera a noção de tempo e espaço com aquele beijo. Tão inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius desceu seus beijos para o pescoço de Mione. Ele desbravava cada centímetro da pele alva da garota. Mordeu deixando outra marca na curva do pescoço. Mione gemeu baixinho quando sentiu aquilo.

A camisola que ela usava parecia lhe facilitar, pois deixava a mostra parte do colo da menina. Menina? Não. Mione deixara de ser menina há uma semana. Mas mesmo assim mantinha aquela áurea de menina inocente e isso era o que mais o encantava nela. Ele beijou, chupou, mordiscou, lambeu e mordeu o colo dela. Estava ficando difícil para Mione segurar os gemidos e cada vez mais ela os deixava escapulir por entre os lábios.

Lenta e carinhosamente ele abaixou as alças da camisola que ela usava, sempre dando beijos por onde passava. A respiração dela ficava mais falha a cada segundo. A cada toque dele. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que sua primeira vez seria com ninguém menos que Sirius Black. Mas ela tinha certeza que não se arrependeria dessa noite.

Sirius despiu Hermione tão carinhosamente que ela mal percebeu que estava somente com uma peça íntima. Ele beijava cada parte do colo de sua menina. Devagar ele desceu seus beijos para os seios dela. Ali ele brincou um pouco de tempo. Mione achava uma tarefa quase impossível de se realizar controlar seus gemidos, que cada vez eram mais intensos.

Ela o puxou para um beijo repleto de desejo.

-Sirius... – ela disse com a voz fraca tamanho era o desejo que tomava conta de seu corpo.

-Fala. – ele disse brevemente entre os beijos.

-Me faz sua. Eu te quero.

A resposta dele veio em um beijo. Mas um beijo avassalador. Nenhum dos dois podiam mais controlar seus atos. Não eram mais donos de suas razões. Quem os controlava unicamente era o desejo.

Sirius levou seus beijos para o colo, depois para os seios, onde os mordiscou, até chegar a barriga reta dela. Brincou com a língua ali. Mione sorriu ao sentir aquilo.

-Você gosta? – ele perguntou divertido.

Ela afirmou balançando a cabeça.

Sirius então intensificou as carícias na região, arrancando mais risos de Mione. Então ele desceu um pouco mais e beijou a região do baixo-ventre. Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo. Ele a olhou pedindo permissão para continuar. Hermione tinha um olhar indecifrável.

-Sirius... Eu... Sou virgem.

Sirius foi até ela e a olhou profundo nos olhos.

-Vai se sentir rainha. Prometo.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Entre carícias, Sirius tirou a ultima peça de roupa de Mione. E em movimentos rápidos e ajudado por ela retirou sua roupa.

Ele se deitou por cima dela e beijava-lhe o pescoço, deixando outra marca do outro lado do pescoço dela. Ele já não agüentava mais esperar, tamanha era a excitação.

Ele chegou bem perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou numa voz que mais parecia um latido rouco.

-Minha menina.

Hermione sorriu. Sorriso que logo foi substituído por uma expressão de surpresa, prazer e dor. Sirius a penetrou. Era uma sensação única. Dor e prazer misturados. Ela gemeu. Um gemido que nunca havia dado. Um gemido de prazer. O prazer era com certeza maior que a dor.

Sirius a penetrou mais e mais, cada vez mais fundo. Ele estava em êxtase. Havia sonhado com esse momento durante noites seguidas. Sentiu um arrepio quando Hermione cravou as unhas em suas costas. Olhou-a e percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter os gemidos.

-Deixa eu te ouvir. – ele falou rouco, penetrando-a mais fundo.

Mione soltou um gemido de prazer. Ele sorriu enviesado. Estava quase chegando ao clímax. Assim como ela. Penetrou-a mais uma duas vezes e Mione não pode controlar o gemido que saiu de sua boca. Havia chego ao clímax. Ao orgasmo. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Sirius a penetrou novamente e também chegou ao orgasmo. Mais uma e deixou-se cair ao lado dela. Estavam exaustos. Suados e ofegantes.

Sirius apoiou-se em um dos braços e ficou olhando para Mione. Ela percebeu o olhar dele e retribuiu.

-Que foi? – ela perguntou um pouco tímida.

-Admirando você. Admirado sua beleza, minha menina.

Ela sorriu.

-Diz de novo.

-O que?

-O que disse agora.

-Estou admirando você.

-Não, não. O final.

-Minha menina?

-Ahan. – ela sorriu.

-Minha menina. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Não. – ela disse o deixando confuso. – Sua mulher.

-Será sempre minha menina.

Mione sorriu suavemente. Ele a puxou para perto de si.

-Qualquer que seja esse sentimento, só sei que é o melhor que já senti.

Mione sorriu de novo.

-Eu também. – ela se aninhou nos braços dele.

-Mione promete nunca esquecer disso tudo? – ele disse numa inocência quase infantil.

-Prometo.

Estavam visivelmente cansados. Sirius a trouxe para mais perto e logo adormeceram.

Ela estava lá. Como ia todos os anos depois do fim da Guerra. A Guerra que quase destruiu tudo de bom que existia. Ela havia se casado. Com Ron. Tinha dois filhos com ele. Dois filhos que amava mais que tudo. Assim como amava o marido. Quinze anos haviam se passado desde o fim da Guerra.

E todos anos ela ia lá. Mesmo que aquilo fosse somente simbólico era o único o jeito que ela havia encontrado para que pudesse estar perto dele. Desde que ele se fora por aquele arco.

Hermione trazia uma rosa nas mãos. Estava em frente ao tumulo que fizeram em homenagem a Sirius. Devagar se ajoelhou e depositou a rosa ali. Tocou a foto que havia na lápide. Ele sorria. Aquele sorriso que ela vira naquela noite há dezessete anos. Levantou-se.

-Nunca esqueci. – disse suavemente e uma lagrima desceu solta por sua face.

Ela se virou e saiu. Não olhou para trás.

Era verdade. Ela nunca havia esquecido daquela noite. E nunca esqueceria. Seria sempre a menina dele.

**Fim!**


End file.
